


【带卡】虽然是boki障碍但没关系

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: 现代au心机医生堍x笨蛋(？)社畜卡是一个 【患有boki障碍的大龄未婚男青年旗木卡卡西在婚恋网站上对人气单身汉宇智波带土一见钟情，鼓起勇气约带土一起过七夕，在约会前去医院看病，结果迷迷糊糊被伪装成阿飞的带土酱酱酿酿hfxhfjgkfdg吃干抹净】 的故事
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 36





	【带卡】虽然是boki障碍但没关系

旗木卡卡西，男，28岁，一个平平无奇的社畜。  
要说唯一比较与众不同的地方，就是他到这个年纪还从来没有正儿八经谈过恋爱。  
用一句话概括的话——一个平平无奇的万年单身社畜。  
倒也不是因为他眼光很高，只是在感情上比较注重感觉，而他又恰巧几乎从来没有对什么人有过感觉。  
最近不一样了。不久前偷偷浏览婚恋网站时，卡卡西被该网站的重点推荐人宇智波带土深深吸引了。  
资料显示宇智波带土今年29岁，照片上他穿着紫色大衣，微微侧过身只露出小半张侧脸，比例绝佳的身材把常人难以驾驭的颜色穿的服服帖帖。  
旗木卡卡西看到照片时，心里仿佛有一个声音在说。  
就是他了。

但即使好不容易在二十多年的单身生活里碰见一个有感觉的人，卡卡西还是不敢向宇智波带土直接发起进攻——他从来不敢跟任何人提起，自己其实一直患有一个难以启齿的小毛病:勃起障碍。  
每天996上班已经足以折腾掉卡卡西绝大部分精力，空闲时间他大都选择在公寓里看符合自己口味的小说，很少有可以交心的朋友，大部分时间的社交活动都仅限于平时做头发的美发店。  
卡卡西对自己的头发呵护的十分周到，经常没事就去做护理，也因此和美发店的托尼老师——自称苍蓝猛兽，熟络后才说自己叫迈特凯的男人慢慢认识了。凯非常热情，也不会像其他托尼老师一样拼命推销洗发水，因此在卡卡西心里算是个值得信赖的朋友。  
卡卡西从不提起的隐疾某种程度上来说确实让他有些自卑，但对比并不知情的凯在听说他喜欢上宇智波带土后十分激动，每次给卡卡西做护理的时候都会详细询问卡卡西准备怎么追求男神。  
这天凯照旧热心的给卡卡西参谋，卡卡西却不想听了:“可是我这么普通，凯，”他愁眉苦脸的说，“那可是男神。”  
凯好像从来没有失去斗志的时刻，他信心十足的冲卡卡西竖起大拇指:“卡卡西，你在我心里是最棒的，放心吧，就算宇智波带土再优秀，你也配得上他，勇敢的向前冲吧，让青春在燃烧中度过！”  
卡卡西习惯性忽略掉凯万年不变的打气口号，但还是被凯表达的关心感动了，犹豫很久，他吞吞吐吐向凯说出了自己的病情:“……所以，凯，我配不上他。”  
凯在得知卡卡西的隐情后只思考了几秒钟，便重新恢复了信心，拍了拍卡卡西的肩，露出神秘的笑容。

回家后，卡卡西的心情因为凯的开解轻松了不少，打开电脑想看看宇智波带土有没有更新什么动态——是的，虽然不好意思和宇智波带土直接接触，但他一直偷偷关注着宇智波带土的动向，用小号风雨无阻的点赞。  
工作有些疲惫，但依旧要努力。  
赞！  
今天碰见一个老奶奶，帮她过马路了。  
赞！  
学了很久的技能终于掌握了。  
赞！  
昨晚看见流星，许愿下个月七夕能和喜欢的人一起度过。  
赞！赞！赞！

诶？  
等等！  
卡卡西瞪圆了眼睛(对他的肿眼泡来说并不容易)，仔细的看着最后一条动态。  
下面有无数求联络的留言，还附上照片，大有希望被宇智波带土挑中的意思。  
宇智波带土的信息已经在婚恋网站上挂了很久了，只是一直没有找到对象，这并不奇怪，像他这么有魅力的男人眼光高是再正常不过的事了，而且他从来没有表达过脱单的意愿，很多人猜测他大概是被网站高薪聘请来吸引用户的托。  
而这次他破天荒表露出想过七夕的想法，可想而知会让多少男男女女一拥而上。  
旗木卡卡西陷入了深深的危机感。

只有一个月的时间了，这期间他总得和宇智波带土认识，才有机会约他过七夕，再犹豫下去，可能他就要再接着过28年单身生活了。  
旗木卡卡西鼓舞勇气，给宇智波带土发了一条信息。  
你好。  
意外的，很快就收到了回复。  
——你好。  
——不好意思，请问可以和你交个朋友吗？  
——不可以。  
——……啊，对不起，打扰了。  
——我登信息不是来交朋友的，是找对象的。你喜欢我吗？  
——啊，这……  
——喜欢吗？  
——还，还挺喜欢的……  
——那可以跟我说说你的个人情况吗？  
——我叫旗木卡卡西，男，28，未婚，就职于木叶有限公司，工作稳定，有升职希望，但工作比较忙，休息时间爱好阅读，希望找到志同道合的另一半。

网络另一头，某个男人看着旗木卡卡西事无巨细发来的个人信息笑出了声。  
什么啊，旗木卡卡西，像个笨蛋一样。

旗木卡卡西盯着聊天框，前面一直显示着对方正在输入，过了好久，却只发来一句简单的回复。  
——还不错。  
打了这么久字怎么却只有三个字的回复呢，卡卡西猜测大概是自己的条件对方并不是很满意，只是出于礼貌才没有表达出来，不禁有点沮丧，但还是努力的振作起来。  
——那你的信息可以跟我说一下吗？  
——宇智波带土，男，29，未婚  
——…这不就是你资料上的信息吗？  
——抱歉，我不习惯跟不熟的人透露太多个人信息。  
——……  
——你是不是想说你给我发了很多详细信息，我不回复你很不公平？  
——有点。  
——那我们就每天都聊一些话题吧，等熟悉起来可能我就会愿意发给你更多信息了。  
——…好。  
——不早了，我还要上班，先休息，明晚聊，晚安。

宇智波带土和自己看照片想象中的阳光开朗形象并不符合，而是有些神秘，说话时一直掌握着主动权，感觉是经验不足的自己很难应对的类型。  
旗木卡卡西还在努力从短短的聊天记录里分析宇智波带土的喜好，突然聊天框又跳动起来，一张照片蹦出屏幕。  
是一张在健身房拍摄的照片，没有露脸，但从身材比例来看应该是宇智波带土，他赤裸着上身，胸肌饱满，腹部挨挨挤挤的八块腹肌也清晰可见。  
旗木卡卡西的脸猛的红了起来。宇智波带土的形象和他想象中应该比较保守正经的样子又发生了极大偏差。  
不过……卡卡西的目光在照片上盯了许久，有些犹豫着，还是选择了保存到本地。  
身材真的很好。  
特别是胸肌。

从那之后，每天晚上卡卡西都会给宇智波带土发信息聊天，卡卡西本来以为人气很高的带土回复自己的频率会很低，但每次自己给他发信息他都基本上会秒回，反倒是卡卡西打字时经常纠结措辞，回复的速度比平时更慢。一开始卡卡西还会在给宇智波带土发信息后跳到其他网页处理别的事，后来因为一直比带土的回复速度慢而不好意思，渐渐的就一直固定在和带土的聊天框界面了。  
时间一长，卡卡西发现宇智波带土的魅力其实要远远比他刚开始展现出来的还要多的多，不管卡卡西说什么，都能得到非常得体的回应，带土为人热情，偶尔显露出来的执着进取也让卡卡西暗自欣赏。  
随着七夕的接近，卡卡西越来越担心宇智波带土会在找到喜欢的人后就不再跟他联系，但想着这么长时间以来每晚都会和宇智波带土聊天，宇智波带土应该……没什么空和其他人发展感情吧？

于是七夕前夜，卡卡西鼓起勇气邀请宇智波带土。  
——带土，明天晚上你有空吗？  
——约我吃饭还是？  
——朋友前几天送了我两张电影票，我刚发现时间是明天晚上的，如果没什么事还是不要浪费票一起去看看吧，听说电影还不错……  
——……  
——没空的话就算了！  
——我的意思是，你想约我过七夕，为什么不大大方方说出来？  
——啊……  
——真是拿你没办法，你不会以为我看不出来你的小心思吧？  
——那去看吗…？  
——当然啊，不然我跟你聊一个月是没事干吗？卡卡西，你是笨蛋吗？  
——……  
——那就说好了，明天电影院门口见。  
——…好。

聊天框里带土的头像灰下去，卡卡西难以置信就这么成功的约到了宇智波带土，打电话给凯分享喜悦。  
电话刚一接通，凯热情洋溢的声音就传了过来:“卡卡西！最近过得怎么样啊，上次和你说的那个事，我已经帮你约好医生了，明天你下班后直接去就行，我一会把地址发给你。”  
旗木卡卡西一愣，反应过来原来是上次凯听说了他的“小毛病”后说要给他推荐的神医，如果在平时，卡卡西一定一口答应，但明天……  
“抱歉了凯，明天七夕，我好不容易跟宇智波带土约好了去看电影，你也知道对我来说很重要的……”  
凯打断了他:“你们看完电影总要吃饭吧，吃完饭累了不得去酒店休息？休息的时候你就不怕被发现问题？”  
卡卡西被凯一针见血的话说的愣在原地:“可是，可是就算我下班去看了医生，也不可能马上治好吧……”  
“相信我，那个医生特别厉害的，就算没办法马上根治，也肯定能有什么办法帮你把明天最后一项约会内容变得更完美。”凯还在极力劝说，如果不是隔着电话，他应该已经抓住卡卡西的肩膀开始大力摇晃了。  
卡卡西苦笑一声，但的确被凯的描述吸引了，在他心里，自己和宇智波带土的条件差了很多，只要有一点可能，他就会努力去缩小这中间的差距:“我知道了，谢谢你，凯。”  
“跟我客气什么，勇敢的向前冲吧，让青春在燃烧中度过！”

第二天，卡卡西为了留出更长时间约会，决定找老板请假提前一会下班去看医生。他的顶头上司纲手是个五十岁还保养的像二三十岁的女强人，一贯最看不上为了情情爱爱耽误工作，考虑到今天是七夕，纲手怀疑的看着卡卡西，最后鉴于卡卡西一直以来拼命三郎的工作作风，还是网开一面批准了卡卡西的假。  
按照凯给的地址，卡卡西来到了这间据说很有点本事的名为晓的私人诊所。  
“喝茶，喝茶，”前台接待小妹迪达拉(卡卡西偷看了她胸前的工作牌)热情的给卡卡西端上茶，“你稍等几分钟，等上一个病人结束了阿飞医生就空下来了。”  
卡卡西接过茶杯，客气的致谢:“谢谢，这里有阿飞医生的介绍吗，我是朋友推荐来的，想提前了解一下这位医生，免得说错话。”  
迪达拉笑眯眯的看着卡卡西:“没事的没事的不用担心哦，阿飞医生很受欢迎的，你一会就能见到他了。”手往墙上一指，“不过你想看看阿飞医生信息的话也可以哦，就在那里贴着呢。”  
卡卡西走到张贴着诊所里各个医生们信息的墙面前，一眼就看见了名为阿飞的医生的介绍。  
上面记载的履历很优秀，看来凯还是挺靠谱的，卡卡西松了一口气，目光转到了阿飞的照片上，顿时愣住了。其实那是很有男人味的一张脸，但只有一半是正常的，另一半满是疤痕，看上去有些让人害怕。正常的半张脸英俊极了，是卡卡西一贯喜欢的长相，而且总让卡卡西隐约觉得眼熟。  
没等他在回忆里好好搜索到底是在哪里见过阿飞，迪达拉欢天喜地的跑过来喊他:“卡卡西先生，阿飞医生这会有空了，请你去他的办公室面诊吧。”

走进阿飞的办公室，卡卡西转身带上了房门，不想让别人听到他的私密问题，回过头来时坐在办公桌前的阿飞已经起身快步向他走来，伸手跟卡卡西握手。  
卡卡西回握了一下阿飞的手，好奇的问:“阿飞医生认识我吗？刚刚我在外面看到阿飞医生的照片时觉得眼熟，你这是…？”  
阿飞脸上戴着一个厚厚的橘色面具，遮住了整个面孔，只能看到一只眼睛，他嘿嘿笑着:“啊，小时候出了事故，有半边脸毁容了，所以就带着面具怕吓到病人。”接着又热情的回应，“您是卡卡西前辈吧！我们是一个初中的，您大概在学校里见过我！我对您可是非常崇拜呢前辈！”  
卡卡西闻言有些尴尬的笑起来:“啊，原来是这样……前辈什么的就不要这么叫了，今天我是来想看个小毛病的。”  
阿飞的脸虽然被面具遮住，但卡卡西还是能从他的声音里感觉到他的激情澎湃:“好的前辈！你坐这里，我一定好好给你诊断，放心吧！”

卡卡西坐定下来后，阿飞围着他转，一边问他:“那么，前辈的身体有什么问题呢？”  
虽然是难以启齿的毛病，但面对着医生，卡卡西的心里防备稍稍减轻了些，他尽量简洁明了跟阿飞描述了自己的情况。  
“啊咧，阿飞明白了，所以前辈是因为对初恋没有办法勃起，才发现自己有勃起障碍的吗？”阿飞听完了卡卡西的话，用天真烂漫的口吻问。  
卡卡西有些不好意思的点点头。要说起这个病的来由，就不可避免的让他想起了初恋，是他在初中时候的同班同学obito。  
青春期的少年对人体的好奇与憧憬难以避免，卡卡西和obito之间虽然没有明说，但卡卡西明白两个人其实都喜欢着对方，于是在某个夏夜，两个人偷偷在无人的街角抱住了对方还没有完全发育的身体，感受着肌肤的温度与心跳的澎湃。  
卡卡西感觉到有什么硬硬的东西抵在他的腿间，明白过来时什么后有些害羞的闭上了眼，可obito并没有进一步做什么，只是好奇的问:“卡卡西，你的唧唧怎么不像我一样能硬起来啊？”  
obito天真的语气里并没有瞧不起的意思，但当时卡卡西的自尊心太过强烈，以至于根本没有去分辨obito的语气，便涨红着脸推开obito头也不回的跑回了家。  
从那以后，卡卡西算不上初恋的初恋就结束了，他再也没有私下和obito进行过接触，对对方不解困惑的眼神也视而不见，直到后来初中毕业，两个人再也没有见过面，而卡卡西从那之后，一直到长大成人，不管怎么偷偷买来各类情色小说和视频浏览，都从来没有勃起过，以至于变成了一个沉重的心理包袱，始终没办法摆脱。  
阿飞的总结得到了卡卡西的肯定，开心到几乎跳起来:“阿飞知道前辈的问题在哪里了！”他双手捧住脸颊，用梦幻般的声音说，“少年们的爱情，在夏夜静静绽放，前辈的初恋因为发育比较早，已经具备了勃起能力，而前辈应该是还没有到性觉醒的阶段，所以只是单纯的喜欢着初恋，却没有勃起，被初恋无意间的一句话带来了心理阴影，而一直没有办法恢复正常的性功能！”  
阿飞边说边激动的比划着，仿佛破了什么惊天谜案，卡卡西犹豫了一会，问他:“那，能治吗？”  
说到这里，阿飞一下正常了很多，他思考了一会:“治起来嘛，倒也蛮快的……”  
卡卡西心里暗自欢喜起来:“那就拜托你了，阿飞。”  
“可是这个……今天晚上是七夕呀前辈，”阿飞有些为难，“我晚上还有约会……”  
卡卡西连忙说:“拜托你了阿飞，我今晚也要去约会，所以……所以如果可以的话，希望你能帮帮我。”  
阿飞诶的一声惊讶道:“原来前辈晚上也要约会！是很喜欢的人吗！”  
卡卡西有些羞赧的眯起眼笑着:“是啊，我很喜欢。”  
“诶，那前辈不喜欢初恋了吗？”  
“啊……这个…是不一样的嘛，当时年纪很小，对感情的理解不是很深刻，虽然的确是很喜欢，但……”卡卡西的话还没有说完，阿飞就拉起卡卡西往办公室的屏风后走过去:“明白了！前辈，我们一起努力吧，希望能让你度过一个完美的七夕！”  
卡卡西迷迷糊糊被阿飞拉到屏风后，那里摆着一张床，阿飞向床上一指:“前辈，把裤子脱掉趴在床上，屁股对着我。”

如果现在拿一面镜子放在卡卡西面前，卡卡西就会看到自己除了戴着黑色面罩外露出的肌肤以极快的速度涨红了。  
“啊？？？？？？”  
阿飞比卡卡西反应更加惊讶:“前辈不会觉得我厉害到不用身体检查就能直接给前辈治好吧！至少也要通过指检判断一下前辈的病情到底发展到了什么程度吧！”  
“啊……”卡卡西被阿飞说的有些不好意思，对方是专业的医生，那么提出的要求肯定是正常的，应该是他自己反应太大了，“直接趴上去就可以了吗？”  
“对，我们先做一个初步的指检，前辈不要担心，我会很温柔的！”  
卡卡西忍着羞赧在阿飞兴致勃勃的眼神里脱下裤子趴到了床上，有点不安的问:“接下来呢？”  
阿飞高兴的说:“前辈的屁股好翘啊！不过想要方便检查的话，”他不知从哪里掏出几个巨大的枕头，“麻烦前辈把腰抬起来，让我在肚子下面垫几个枕头。”  
卡卡西虽然被阿飞所谓的屁股好翘说的心里怪怪的，但这么长时间下来也发现阿飞有点喜欢说烂话，只要能在约会前稍稍缓解自己的小毛病，他并不介意包容阿飞的言语。于是卡卡西努力配合的让阿飞在肚子下面放上了枕头，把他的臀部抬的更高，露出光裸的下体。  
很少直接暴露在空气中的私密部位感受到了微凉的气流轻轻拂过，知道阿飞正仔细观察那里，卡卡西身上不自觉起了鸡皮疙瘩，接着就听见阿飞关心的声音:“前辈，你是不好意思吗，放轻松啦，阿飞一定很温柔的对待前辈！”说着把一个枕头递给卡卡西，“如果实在害羞的话就把脸埋进去吧，阿飞不会笑话前辈的！”  
卡卡西窘迫的接过枕头:“没关系……我只是有点不习惯，麻烦你不要介意。”  
“那阿飞就开始了！”阿飞嘿嘿嘿的笑起来，举起已经戴上了医用手套的手，分开卡卡西的臀部，把一根手指慢慢插进羞涩闭合着的小洞。  
阿飞贴心的在手上涂满了润滑液，力道虽然并不凶狠，但已经足够突破括约肌的防线，缓缓进入从未被人造访的禁区。奇异的感觉让卡卡西忍不住“呜”的一声咬紧了牙关。  
卡卡西趴在床上，脸朝下接受着阿飞的检查，如果能回头看一看阿飞的脸，就能发现他唯一露出的眼睛里露出了危险的欲望。  
但卡卡西没有回头，只是按照阿飞说过的那样，不好意思的把脸埋进枕头，希望能快点结束这种窘迫的检查，耳边阿飞的声音听起来完全像个认真负责的医生:“前辈这里的括约肌功能很正常，从手指进入的感觉判断，前辈的身体情况还是蛮好的，看来前辈的问题确实出在心理方面。”  
卡卡西含糊的嗯嗯两声，感觉到阿飞的手指在体内小心翼翼摸索着，非常奇怪的感觉在小腹徘徊着，阿飞用温柔却坚持的力度在他的肠壁不停的这里按按那里戳戳，像小孩子在好奇的摆弄新玩具。  
“那接下来阿飞就要进一步检查啦，咦？”  
听到阿飞突然惊奇的声音，卡卡西问:“怎么了？”  
他支起上半身看向阿飞，顺着阿飞指着的方向看过去——  
卡卡西的性器竟然颤颤巍巍从耻毛里抬起了头。虽然只是非常不起眼的一点点变化，但还是被卡卡西一下子发现了不同。  
卡卡西也惊呆了，这些年不管他尝试多少办法都从来没有展现出一点活力的性器居然在阿飞的检查里这么轻易就起立了，这让他在激动之余又有点莫名的心虚。  
还没有意识到这点心虚到底来自于何处，阿飞骤然欢呼起来:“耶！看来前辈的问题并不严重嘛，让阿飞一下子放松了不少呢！”他拍拍卡卡西的屁股提醒道，“前辈接着趴好哦，接下来阿飞要刺激前列腺了！”  
不等卡卡西反应过来，阿飞的指尖就按在了肠壁上一个硬硬的地方。  
“啊……”仿佛被电流击中，卡卡西不由自主的弹动起来，被阿飞早有准备的按压住，然后就开始不停的刺激那里。  
“哈…啊…好奇怪……呜啊…”卡卡西控制不住地不断发出可耻的喘息，“不要按……”  
阿飞笑眯眯说着:“前辈不要紧张，这是在检查前辈的前列腺功能到底怎么样哦，正常来说经过刺激是可以让前辈射出来精液并且达到高潮的。”一边说，一边继续戳弄着卡卡西脆弱的敏感点。  
卡卡西被前所未有的刺激折腾到眼含泪光，紧紧的捏住了枕头的边缘，浑身都绷紧了，后穴一阵比一阵更强烈的快感让他忍不住模糊的呻吟。  
忽然性器感到一阵温暖，卡卡西艰难的看过去，竟然是阿飞用另一只手握住了他的阴茎，灵活的在柱身上轻轻按摩。而卡卡西的性器竟然就在阿飞的手里越发膨胀，精神十足的挺立起来。  
接着，卡卡西眼前一花，整个人随即像被掏空了力气软软的瘫在了床上。  
他一边喘着气，一边疲倦的想弄清楚到底发生了什么，这时阿飞的指尖忽然递到他面前，上面沾着一些白浊的液体，阿飞兴高采烈的大声说:“前辈射精了哦！！！”  
卡卡西听到他这么理所应当的口气，好像自己被指尖玩弄到高潮并不是非常羞耻的事情，心里稍稍放松了下来，小声问:“那是不是说明，我的病治好了？”  
不知道是不是刚刚高潮过的身体陷入疲惫，卡卡西的眼前有些模糊，自己说话的声音也好像稍微有些听不清。  
阿飞摇摇头，声音也像从很远的地方传过来:“现在还不清楚哦前辈，阿飞还不能确定到底是因为前辈从来没有自慰成功过，第一次刺激太大了，还是因为真的已经治好了哦。”  
卡卡西有点费劲的皱起眉思索着，大脑运行仿佛被按了减速键:“那，要怎么进一步确认呢……？”  
阿飞的脸突然凑近到卡卡西面前，隔着橘色的面具看不出来表情，但声音里隐约有些诱惑:“前辈想要再确认一遍的话，就要换个方式了，”他的手有些暗示意味的在卡卡西屁股上轻轻捏着，“阿飞觉得前辈应该试试能不能被性器插入达到高潮。”  
即使是从来没有看过这方面的医生，卡卡西还是本能的觉得哪里很荒唐:“这……”但卡卡西反应迟钝的大脑很难马上想清楚到底是哪里荒唐，阿飞连忙用安抚的口吻说:“前辈不要担心，阿飞是很有职业道德的，就算为了帮前辈治好病，没有其他办法只能插入前辈让前辈高潮射精，也不会跟别人说的。阿飞只是想帮前辈度过一个美好的七夕。”  
运行艰难的大脑几乎被一连串的前辈绕晕了，卡卡西的思绪更加混乱，好像阿飞的话听起来真的非常为自己考虑，加上最后一句七夕触动了卡卡西，他最终迟疑着点了点头:“那就，麻烦你了，阿飞医生。”  
(马上就要羊入虎口啦，开心^_^)

“不麻烦不麻烦！^o^”阿飞整个人都精神起来，他把卡卡西从趴着的姿势翻过来，将两条腿轻轻分开竖起，让卡卡西自己抱住膝盖，这样，卡卡西刚刚发泄过而垂下头的性器和被刚刚的指检玩弄到稍有红肿的后穴就一览无余的暴露在了阿飞眼前。  
阿飞轻盈的原地转了个圈，忍不住搓搓手，看上去就像个准备拆开生日礼物的小孩，然后平复了一下内心的激动，弯下腰准备享用面前青涩却撩人的肉体。  
如果阿飞的动作再用力那么一点，如果阿飞看上去没有那么无辜懵懂，如果阿飞在操弄他时稍稍欠缺那么一丝温柔，而不是时时刻刻关注他的快感有没有被好好照顾，卡卡西都会马上清醒过来，拒绝阿飞的触碰逃离这里。  
但没有如果。  
阿飞的一切举动都是那么恰到好处的完美，为了减少卡卡西的窘迫，他始终没有对上卡卡西的眼睛，但每一个动作又体贴至极，连在卡卡西已经因为高潮过而柔软下来的后穴里扩张时，都非常小心的在指尖又一次沾满了润滑液，并把手捂到温热，才谨慎的伸进去一点点打开那里。  
“啊……”过于温柔的指尖在后穴里和缓的抽插，卡卡西忍不住发出了甜腻的鼻音，意识也仿佛随着阿飞灵巧的指尖被揉的化开，无法自拔的跌入快乐漩涡……  
阿飞极为耐心的用指头在卡卡西后穴进行扩张，并在卡卡西适应的时候适时的增加一根手指，慢慢的，他的四根手指都能顺利的被小穴吞进去了，温热的小穴紧紧裹住指头，驯服的容纳指头的抽送，而卡卡西有些恍惚的随着抽插发出不自觉的哼哼，明显是快感多于不适。  
可以更进一步了。阿飞从卡卡西的反应里得到鼓励，把卡卡西还好好穿在身上的上衣推上去，露出胸膛和小腹。卡卡西有些茫然的用眼神询问阿飞，但下一刻就被阿飞抚摸乳头的动作卷走了所有思绪。  
“呜…”卡卡西敏感的缩起身体，被阿飞安抚的拍了拍，等到他又放松下来，才继续在乳头上温柔的揉弄。男人的乳头并不是性感带，但阿飞的手却像有什么魔力般，随着他的抚摸，卡卡西感觉到自己的乳头产生了强烈的性感，又麻又痒，一刻也不停的渴求着手指的安慰，在阿飞偶尔把手移到他的性器进行捋动时，甚至会忍不住一边发出带着鼻音的哼哼一边想挺起胸膛把乳头送回阿飞手中。  
阿飞明显被卡卡西诚实的表现取悦了，他看出来这具在床上喘息着的身体已经彻底被情欲浸染，是时候彻底占有卡卡西了——  
阿飞温柔的把卡卡西搂坐起来，让卡卡西把双臂环在自己脖子上，虽然不清楚阿飞想做什么，但卡卡西还是乖乖的按照他的指示摆好姿势，潜意识里知道听从阿飞才能得到更多的快乐。  
这个姿势维持了很久，阿飞都没有再动作，说不清是空虚还是焦急，卡卡西抬起头想看看阿飞为什么突然停止了安慰自己，听见阿飞柔声哄他:“前辈想要阿飞接着做吗？”  
“……”卡卡西呆呆的看着阿飞，运转艰难的大脑完全不知道阿飞在说什么，阿飞叹了口气:“前辈，想要阿飞插入，填满前辈的后穴让前辈高兴的射出来吗？”  
卡卡西隐约知道阿飞的提议可以让自己从现在难受的状态解脱出来，于是连忙点点头，用被情欲煎熬的泪水涟涟的眼睛向阿飞表达自己的渴望。  
下一秒，粗大的性器一口气进入了卡卡西的后穴。  
“啊……”卡卡西被性器顶的向后仰去，从来没吞进去过的巨大性器一时间夺走了他的呼吸，环绕着阿飞的手臂也没了力气，阿飞紧紧的把他拽住，一只手搂住他的臀部，逼迫卡卡西的后穴吃下自己的性器。  
……啊……被阿飞插入了……恍惚间的意识里，卡卡西感觉到自己一边用后穴吞吐着阿飞的性器，一边被阿飞用手玩弄阴茎，前后的刺激加在一起，让卡卡西失神的发出小声哭叫，到他却并不想停下来，反而不自觉的把脸更贴近了阿飞的胸膛。  
“前辈……”阿飞的声音里也多了情欲的喘息，“前辈想要接吻吗，阿飞可以让前辈更舒服哦……”  
卡卡西被阿飞的性器抽插到满头大汗，没有力气说话，只是点了点头。  
于是阿飞摘掉了面具，露出那张和贴在诊所走廊上一模一样的、一半英俊一半可怖的面容，用力搂住卡卡西的后脑勺，和卡卡西唇齿交缠，亲密无间。  
情动时卡卡西一点也没有被阿飞突然露出来的脸庞吓到，反而觉得带着疤痕的脸很是性感，连勃起的性器也仿佛激动似的渗出了几滴体液，渴望着阿飞更用力的征服。  
阿飞在卡卡西湿热的甬道里挺动着，反复顶撞让卡卡西浑身哆嗦的那一点，与此同时也没有停下亲吻卡卡西，一只手不断抚慰卡卡西已经高高抬头的阴茎，全身最敏感的性感带都被阿飞掌握，卡卡西几乎被无法停息的颤栗吞没，呜咽着想暂缓这种过于强烈的快感，阿飞这个时候却已经没有了最开始的贴心，霸道的压制住卡卡西的扭动，用更快的速度操着怀里失神的银发青年，在卡卡西被刺激到大汗淋漓的时刻用唇舌把他的哭叫全部堵在嘴里。  
“唔……呜啊……啊……”卡卡西被紧锁在阿飞怀里，只能承受着阿飞逐渐狂暴的抽插，被性器蹂躏又无法动弹的境况让卡卡西恍惚间觉得自己仿佛变成了被主人买回家里的性爱娃娃，全部存在的意义只是为了满足主人的欲望。  
但席卷全身的快感又是实实在在的，阿飞的肉棒又一次毫不留情的插进卡卡西的后穴，卡卡西一阵痉挛，体内猛的收缩，肠壁吮吸着阿飞，两个人同时达到了欲望的巅峰。

屋里已经安静下来，卡卡西的意识随着逐渐平静的呼吸也慢慢恢复了。  
只是想治好自己的病，结果莫名其妙不知道怎么回事就和医生发生了关系，这个事实让卡卡西非常懊恼。  
阿飞正在把跟卡卡西做爱前胡乱丢掉的衣服一件件捡回来穿好，但因为刚刚激情时被压在身下而沾满了汗渍与精液，那件原本洁白如新的白大褂此时已经皱皱巴巴不成样子了。  
阿飞凑合着还是穿上了身，接着自然而然的拍拍卡卡西的屁股提醒道:“前辈，你可以从床上起来了！”语气欢快，“看来勃起障碍已经治好了！”  
被阿飞仿佛没事人一样的话噎住了，卡卡西越想越气，翻身坐起来:“你就不怕我报警告你强奸吗？”  
“前辈在说什么啊。”阿飞一脸的无辜，“不是前辈一定要阿飞帮你治病的吗，阿飞一开始还因为急着七夕约会有点为难呢，看在是前辈的份上才勉为其难答应的。”声音里多了几分委屈，“再说了，刚刚插入前辈射精以后浑身都没力气了，晚上和恋人在酒店万一提不起精神前辈也是不会负责的吧TʌT”  
被阿飞的倒打一耙震惊到的卡卡西语无伦次起来:“你这是什么意思！我，我治病，让你插、那个碰我了吗？”想了想又有点不太确定的质问，“你是不是给我下药了？为什么我刚刚、刚刚脑子不清楚，会答应你那么荒唐的要求，你别以为可以蒙混过关！”  
阿飞一点也没有惊慌失措的意思，摇头晃脑的解释道:“那只是一点催情润滑液而已啊，阿飞一开始只是想用它帮助前辈找到勃起的感觉，可是阿飞也没有想到前辈居然敏感到这种地步啊，最后前辈不是还哭着让阿飞‘帮帮我’的吗？这也是阿飞不对吗？”  
卡卡西发觉自己完全说不过伶牙俐齿的阿飞，憋着气不断说服自己就当被狗咬了一口，至少来这里还有一点收获，治好了困扰自己的隐疾，就当是代价吧。冷冷的说:“你出去，我要穿衣服。”  
阿飞表情夸张的敬了个礼表示遵命:“好的前辈！前辈要去和心爱的恋人共度七夕了吗？”  
卡卡西拿起一个枕头狠狠砸过去:“你给我出去！！！”  
枕头砸在了门上，阿飞已经迅速的逃离了这里。

经历过狂乱的性爱后，卡卡西浑身都没力气，勉强穿好了裤子，想到一团糟的现状，又倒回了床上，忍不住长长地叹了一口气。  
一向对感情非常慎重的他却在这个重要的日子糊里糊涂丢掉了性爱初体验，对卡卡西来说是一个巨大打击，而想到一会还要装作没事人一样去见宇智波带土，再加上莫名有种背叛了带土的愧疚，心情就更加沮丧了。  
眼角余光瞟到房门被无声推开，卡卡西以为是阿飞又折回来了，又开始浑身戒备，抄起枕头就砸了过去:“你还敢回来！”  
来人被枕头砸中了脸，卡卡西却发现来的人并不是阿飞，穿着一件紫色大衣，比例绝佳的身材把常人难以驾驭的颜色穿的服服帖帖，对此造型异常熟悉的卡卡西顿时如遭雷击的僵住了。  
——宇智波带土！！！  
卡卡西瞪圆了眼睛，完全想不到宇智波带土为什么会出现在这里，想到这间屋子里刚刚发生了什么，不由心虚的缩了缩脖子。  
宇智波带土抓住砸在脸上的枕头，慢慢把枕头移开，在卡卡西面前露出了正脸。  
那是很有男人味的一张脸，但只有一半是正常的，另一半满是疤痕，看上去有些让人害怕。正常的半张脸英俊极了，是卡卡西一贯喜欢的长相。  
大半时间橘色面具挡住的那张脸，不久前亲过吻过自己的那张脸，说着烂俗俏皮话的那张脸，属于阿飞的那张脸。  
也是宇智波带土的脸。  
旗木卡卡西整个人都动弹不得，完全没办法理解到底发生了什么事。

宇智波带土脸上已经完全没有了在他还是阿飞时的搞笑神色，正经起来时看起来很让人印度，嘴角勾起一丝笑容时也并不搞笑，反而充满男性魅力，他慢慢走到卡卡西面前。  
“再不走就要错过电影开头了。”  
“……？？？？？”  
“昨晚不是你约了我看电影吗？”  
“！！！！！！”  
“不好意思，下班前被一个病人缠住了，据说也要过七夕，急着治病，我就推迟了一会下班，耽误了时间。”  
带土被卡卡西惊呆的表情逗笑了，一边整理领带一边走过来在卡卡脸上亲了亲，低声说:“约会前特意来面诊，害怕被发现性功能障碍…？不是吧，卡卡西，昨天你约我看电影的时候我还以为是非常纯情的约会呢，没想到你已经想到这一步了。”  
这个时候卡卡西才找回了自己被重击的神智:“带土？……还是……还是阿飞？”  
宇智波带土被卡卡西的样子逗的笑了起来，他这样的笑让整张脸都变得阳光起来，连那半边疤脸也不那么吓人了:“唔，看你喜欢怎么叫吧，阿飞，带土都可以，”他停了停，好像准备给卡卡西留一点接受冲击的时间，“如果你想的话，叫我obito也可以的。”  
如果大脑是一台运行精密的电脑，此刻卡卡西的头顶应该已经因为接收了过量指令而冒出烟来，一时间呼吸都没办法继续，带土早有预料的耐心等待着，直到感觉卡卡西开始艰难的消化他说的内容时才贴心的继续解答。  
“没错啦，就是我。那个因为不小心说错了话就被你甩了的可怜虫。  
初中毕业之后我本来跟你报了同一个高中想要接着追求你，可是暑假出了意外事故，差点就死了，半边身体都被砸坏了，只能跟着家人到国外复健。前一阵我才接受完所有修复手术，一找到机会就回来找你了。  
但是我担心你还因为当年的事情不肯原谅我，又害怕顶着这半边脸直接追求你会把你吓到，所以一直不知道怎么接近你。我在征婚网站上看到了你的信息，所以也跟着注册了，可是一直不敢跟你联系。幸好，我和你常去那家美发店的迈特凯认识，要不是他告诉我你早就很关注我了，我真是一点办法也没有。迈特凯跟我说了你的小毛病，我才意识到自己当时说的那句话对你的影响有多大，既然这个事是我惹出来的，当然也要让我来帮你解决了。”  
听完了一大串话，卡卡西终于勉强跟上了他的叙述:“可是，你为什么要假装成阿飞，对我……”  
带土眨眨眼:“当然是因为我害怕自己的表现不好，万一被你可爱的样子刺激的三秒就投降了，会被你以为不行啊。如果假扮成阿飞，如果这一场发挥不出来实力，还来得及吸取教训再接再厉嘛。”

带土说着说着又忍不住笑了，亲昵的把鼻尖和卡卡西的鼻尖贴在一起蹭了蹭，看着卡卡西还直愣愣的眼神像被戏弄到反应不来的小狗。  
“好啦，快点起来吧，情人节的夜晚这么难得，我们还可以做很多事呢，第一次约会，不如从高中生谈恋爱的模式开始？比如看电影合吃一桶爆米花，手拉手去逛小吃街，然后，晚上一起去新开的酒店感受一下他们的床舒服不舒服……”


End file.
